Such an amusement device is known from US20040192453A1 that relates to an entertainment apparatus including an enclosure; and a ride placed within the enclosure. The ride includes a looping swing ride including two vertical supports, each including top portions, two parallel swing arm outriggers including first and second ends, the parallel swing arm outriggers journaled in rotatable fashion about a first axis proximate the top portions of the two vertical supports, and a passenger gondola suspended by pendulum arms from the first ends of the parallel swing arm outriggers to rotate about a swing axis. The ride is programmable to start rotation and stop rotation at a plurality of rotational position locations of the parallel swing arm outriggers of the looping swing ride relative to the two vertical supports of the looping swing ride about the first axis, and to start and stop rotation at a plurality of rotational positions of the passenger gondola relative to the parallel swing arm outriggers about the swing axis, in synchronization with one or more theatrical elements. The purpose of US20040192453A1 is to synchronize movements with theatrical elements. Movement of the gondola is not stabilized as perceived by passengers in the gondola. Stopping at a plurality of rotational positions of the passenger gondola is not a form of stabilizing the gondola in a predefined angular position while rotating about the swing axis.
Such an amusement device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,383A that relates to a funfair ride having a rocking ship. The ride, of the type mounted on the plane of a transportable carriage comprises a pair of telescopic uprights to which a frame is connected, the frame comprising a shaft and a pair of levers having equal arms, which frame rotates about the axis of the shaft and which bears a ship connected to the levers and in its turn rotating about an axis parallel to the shaft; the height of the uprights, their extension, the length of the arms of the levers and the maximum height of the ship have a size conformation and relationship such as to permit of compacting the ride into transportable dimensions, without disconnecting among themselves the various pieces that compose the ride. The ship can rotate freely about its axis. A brake is present which can prevent, on command, the free rotation of the ship about its axis. This brake on command is not a form of stabilizing the ship in a predefined angular position while rotating around the axis of the shaft.